Like Father Like Son
by Rambling Dragons
Summary: Naruto is exactly like his father. How you might ask? well if you read then you will know ;)
1. Temari's Love

**This is the beginning of our fun little rambling. Because of a certain review, I need to let everyone of you know. Each chapter is a different story. Each story is made by different authors usually. They are usually authors that OAD knows, or either Azurathe knows. And if you ever want to work with us, in our fun little ramblings, let either one of us know. Now enjoy!**

Naruto was walking down the street, heading towards the Hokage's office when he notices a girl with red hair sitting on the side of the road. He approaches her and notices, the girl has ears. Cat ears that is. Naruto smiles and taps her on the shoulder, "hey little missy. Are you lost?"

When the girl looks up she sees her one and only master, "Naruto-sama," she screams

"Huh!?"

The cat girls screams, speeding around Naruto faster than the Yellow Flash. "I found you, I found you, I found you!!"

"Technically I found you..." Trying to watch her, Naruto ends up falling to the ground, all dizzy.

The cat girl suddenly stops. "Naruto-sama..." She falls to her knees and begins to poke Naruto. "Wake up Naruto-sama..."

It was at that moment that a very lonely Sakura walked by. She gasped and ran over to Naruto's side. "Naruto!!" The cat girl hissed at Sakura's appearance, jumping between her master and Sakura. She seems to hate this girl with pink hair, actually it was the hair that she hated. Suddenly Tenten, Kurenai, Anko, and Shizune appeared at Naruto's side. The four girls picked up Naruto and sped off towards the hot springs. The cat girl just pranced slowly following the four Kunoichi. Sakura just stared and what them go off wondering what was going on.

At the hot springs there were a bunch of women awaiting the arrival of the four Kunoichi and Naruto. Including Tsunade. What they didn't expect was that Naruto would arrive in a near comatose condition. Everyone looked at the four arriving girls with a demon glare, and all they did was point at the cat girl who pointed it at the sneaking Sakura.

Tsunade smiled as Naruto slowly awoke to the soft smiles of the many women. The girls suddenly jumped Naruto and carried him off into the springs. "We'll heal you Naruto-kun," they cooed, "we'll make you feel all better!!"

Looking around Naruto turn all red from the naked women what in the world was his only reply.

The cat girl on the other hand was not feeling so... lucky. First her master was taking by four strange girls, then a group of women carried him off into a strange smelling place. Not only that but they locked her out. "Naruto-sama..."

Not far behind Jiraiya was going on his daily "information" gathering missions, only to see the cute little cat girl. He quietly snuck up, taking out a pen and pad. He noticed the girl was scantly clad, a long white shirt that was torn up in many places revealing quite a bit of skin.

She turned around to see a old man, then screams and starts scratching what ever she could get her claws on. Naruto runs suddenly runs out the door and wonder what was going on

"There are times I feel almost sorry for Jiraiya…" Naruto thought, shaking his head in disappointment.

The cat girl then leapt inside the springs, seeing that the door was open. Before Naruto could see what had happened though the women inside pulled him back in shouting in chorus, "Naruto-kun... show us your great stamina..."

Naruto just did the Kage Bunshin and then ran off to find the cat girl that called him Naruto-sama, but the shadow clones were turned into puffs and everyone of the women ran out the door and decided to chase their Naruto down.

His attempts to escape proved fruitless as the women made it obvious of what they wanted from him. Naruto's eyes went wide... was this Tsunade's mission... to pleasure the women of Konohagakure!!

Naruto ran as he went to find help. The only person he could have thought up was Sasuke. And lucky for him, he was standing down the street. Naruto quickly ran up to him and screamed for help. Sasuke saw the hoard of naked women and took off. Naruto blinked a few times... were naked women that scary. When he glanced back there was an urge to join the group of women chasing him... but right now he wanted to find that cat girl.

Quickly catching up to Sasuke, Naruto asked for help. "Why did you run! are you gay or something? Sasugay?"

Sasuke instantly turned red. "Shut up Dobe"

"Hey if I'm the dobe, why do I have a horde of women chasing me?" Naruto replied with a smirk. Naruto then leaned over to whisper something to Sasuke. "They want me to...." Sasuke's eyes went wide.

"And the reason for that is...?"

"Cause I look that damn good!"

Sasuke grunted, "sure dobe..."

"Here how bout this!?" Naruto said as he stopped behind Sasuke and pushed him towards the women. Hoping they would chase him instead of himself. Sighing Naruto turned around and began walking away when he heard the women shout out, "Naruto-kun!!! Come back!!"

"Oh shit, I thought they would stop for Sasuke! I thought people liked him! What the fuck happened!" Naruto thought as he begin to run once again

That's when Naruto noticed the bulge in Sasuke's pants as the Uchiha was staring down at his... his... behind. "Oh god you are gay!! Damn it I'm out of here! No one you like Orochimaru so much."

Naruto ran like there was no tomorrow until he ran head first into a pair of soft, squishy objects

Naruto fell backwards, rubbing his head Naruto glanced realizing that he had run into...

"Temari!!"

"Oh shit, I didn't mean too!!" Naruto screamed as he saw what he was grabbing.

Temari was blushing like mad as Naruto lay on top of her in the middle of the street. "It's ok... Naruto-kun."

The blonde haired boy recognized that look and shouted. "Not you too!"

"Not me what?" she asked.

"Nothing" he said as he began taking off once again

Naruto didn't even realize that Temari stared at him the whole time, blushing, and staring off into space dreamily. The whole time whispering, "Naruto-kun..."

Deciding to run into someone that has some experience with women, Naruto ran towards the group of men that he knew. Kakashi, Gai and Hayate.

"Kakashi-sensei!! Gai-san!! Hayate-san!! I need help!!"

The three Jounin looked over at Naruto. Kakashi nodded, "what do you need Naruto?"

"theresagroupofgirlschasingaftermeandsasuke'sgayand!!"

"Slow down there Naruto..." said a very tired looking Hayate.

"HOLY SHIT!" Naruto said as he looked behind him. there were women chasing at him like a group of bulls!

Kakashi frowned, "they must have heard of his incredible stamina and relation to the fourth." He said holding his hands about nine inches apart.

Gai smirked, "well my eternal rival Kakashi, how would you know this."

Kakashi chuckled, "I knew the wife, and the teacher."

Hayate sighed, "I heard the stories."

"Excuse me while I run some more."

"RUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The three Jounin shouted, quite amused with Naruto's antics.

Naruto ran full speed towards... his home, the only safe place in Konoha. He arrives at his door only to be tackled by...

"Temari!!?"

"Oh Temari! not you too!"

"You said that already."

"Yea but that was before, this is now!"

Temari smiled, "Naruto-kun... may I come in?"

"NO!" Naruto said as he began running to find Ero-sennin.

But Temari wouldn't let go. She just kept saying, "I need to tell you something Naruto-kun..."

"You can tell me after I manage to stay alive!"

"But it's important Naruto-kun... don't make me get my brother to stop you!!"

"Would you really!?" Naruto asked with sparking eyes. "If he kills me, I think I can finally be happy!"

"I love you Naruto-kun!!" Temari shouted, gripping tightly on to Naruto's back.

Naruto suddenly slid to a halt... "What!?" He said, turning back to Temari. "Do you love me or do you lust for me?" Naruto asks as he looked at Temari

"I...." Temari looked up at Naruto smiling, "ever since you helped my brother I have been wanting to know you... then as we got to know one another I fell... in.. love..."

"Well, that's good, now maybe you can help me with these women!"

"Women!?"

"Yea women! and by women I mean them!!!" Naruto scream as he pointed at the hoard of people

Temari jumped back onto Naruto's back in fright as she caught sight of the mad stampeded of naked women shouting, "Naruto-kun!! Naruto-kun!!"

"Yea, care to protect me from them?" Naruto asks as he was quite scared

Temari took a deep breath and hopped off Naruto. "Anything for my Naruto-kun!!" She whipped out her fan, gathering charka, ready to unleash hellish winds on the mob of women. Just before letting loose all hell Temari shouted, "He's MINE!!"

But that didn't help because there was so many of them. And even with the wind, they still decided they were going to have some fun with Naruto.

Naruto frowned, until he smelt a familiar scent that could only be, "the swamp of the underworld." The ground below the remaining women began to open up as a greenish black muk floated to the top of the crevice.

"Oi Naruto! Sorry I'm late!!" Naruto looked to the sky and grinned.

Waving to the figure flying through the sky Naruto shouted, "bout' time Ero-sennin!!"

"Wow my boy, you have certainly became just like your father except for the fact that he took all the women head on

Naruto frowned, "well I'm not exactly Yondaime now am I. I may do just that when I'm Rokudaime though."

Naruto quickly performed a few hand seals, "although since I'm already taken I should make that fact obvious." Naruto smiled, "Gamabunta you know what to do!!"

"I DO!? AND WHAT WOULD THAT BE?" asked the gigantic frog boss

Naruto grinned, "well boss, that would be stop all these women from getting to me and tearing my clothes to shreds... yadayadayada, and protect Temari-chan."

Gamabunta grinned, "JUS' LIKE YER' FATHER!"

"But too bad that he took them head on while you are running like a little sissy! Are you a man damn it!? asked the boss

"Dad was also the freaking Hokage, I'm not!!"

"What does it matter? Are you a man or not?"

"Yeah I am!"

"Then take them head on!"

Gamabunta smiled, "protect yer' lady yourself!!"

Naruto growled, "fine then!!" He walked over to Gamabunta's nose and powered up a Rasengan. "Here I go," Naruto said as he leapt off the Giant Toad's head.

Then Gamabunta went back to his world. And the explosion sent him into the ground. face first with the Rasengan hitting the ground in front of him.

Naruto was knocked out, the world seemingly spinning. He got up, walking out of the HUGE crater that last Rasengan had created.

Only to be knocked down once again as a hoard of women jumped on top of him. Along with one boy. One gay boy.

Naruto growled, "get... the.... fuck... OFF OF ME!!!" Suddenly the women, and one boy, went flying through the air.

There stood over two thousand Naruto's.

"Go have fun with them!"

The clones smirked, as each one activated Henge to look like Jiraiya, and one Orochimaru. Hundreds of screams, followed by loud slaps, were heard through out Konoha. The chanting of, "PERVERT!!" was heard through out the Leaf Village.

Jiraiya was then labeled public pervert number one as the women, and one boy, chased the Toad Sannin for the rest of that day.

Naruto walked over to Temari triumphantly, who was smiling proudly at her new found love

Temari then ran up to Naruto, literally toppling the blonde haired Shinobi. Smothering him with kisses and the sort

Naruto slowly stood up while kissing Temari and then picked her up and head her into his house

Out from behind a near by tree a cat girl smiled. "I repaid your wish Yondaime... Naruto is happy... now for Kyuubi-kun's wish," she said while blushing madly.


	2. Taking Great Pleasure

**This is the beginning of our fun little rambling. Because of a certain review, I need to let everyone of you know. Each chapter is a different story. Each story is made by different authors usually. They are usually authors that OAD knows, or either Azurathe knows. And if you ever want to work with us, in our fun little ramblings, let either one of us know. Now enjoy!**

Kakashi finds said cat girl then takes her home and nurses her back to health. He ask her what happened.

Then she says "Naruto.... love.... him.... much... sex...good though..." Then she passes out from sleep deprivation, whispering something about Kage Bunshin and lots of stamina.

Kakashi goes and have a little talk with Naruto. Something bout asking for advice.

Naruto goes... "wah!? sensei!? pervert!?"

Kakashi frowns, "Your the one who used Kage Bunshin on the poor girl and you call me a pervert..."

"She wasn't poor, she just wanted me, and I just can't resist a cat girl." "Where did she go though... I couldn't find her when I woke up…" Naruto asked.

Kakashi sighs, "So you didn't kick her out?"

"HELL NO I DIDN'T!! WOULD YOU KICK HER OUT!!!" Naruto asked.

"Probably not she is rather cute though" Kakashi coughs a bit then, trying to hide a slight nose bleed.

Looking towards the window, stood a cat girl while licking her lips.

Naruto grins madly, "I told you so Pervert-sensei! Now go find Sakura, I hear she wanted you for something..."

Kakashi does that and finds himself at Sakura's house, he then jumped, tied up, and bound to the wall. Who happens to be Sakura mom.

Kurenai, Anko, Sakura, Ino, Shizune, and Tsunade appear "What have you done to Naruto!!" The women asks.

Kakashi goes, "huh!?"

Tsunade frowns, "The boy won't come back to the women spa."

Sakura stares at her sensei evilly, "He keeps muttering something about a cat girl."

Then you see Hinata walk in crying, "He likes someone more than me!!!"

Then you see Tenten walking by, taking off some fake cat ears

Kakashi stares at Tenten wide eyed. Then says, "What, he kick you out now since you took off the cat ears?"

Tenten shakes her head, "Not exactly..." She stares off into space dreamily

The girls holding up Kakashi growl. Kakashi calls out to Tenten with a smirk, "You better run, Cat girl!"

Tenten jumps out the door and runs into Naruto and as he stares at all the other women he licks his lips. Suddenly Naruto smiles, "Ten-chan!! Ten-chan!! You said you wanted to go to the spa..." He looked over his shoulder and mouth's "let's go!" to the other women. Then all the girls expressions light up. They all pounce Naruto shouting, "NARUTO-KUN!!!"

Naruto does the Kage Bunshin and everyone of his clones pick up a woman and carries them to the spa.

Everyday the women go to the spa and everyday, Naruto goes home exhausted.

Then one day Kakashi sees them all wearing cat ears and tails, with many pills of virgra, but is followed home by one or two girls.

Then one day Naruto quits his spa visits and request that the women set up appointments. Sigh in at the door of his house or just walk in welcome is fine too.

Kakashi sighs, "I even took off my mask... can't compete with Rokudaime I guess..."

Jiraiya taps him on the shoulder and hands him the new come come paradise, Kakashi takes a looks in side and there was the new main character, the Rokudaime, Kakashi's face became like this. Oo "So this is why he has been with.... all the women..."

Jiraiya grins, "No, this is the cause of it!"

Kakashi raises an eyebrow, "What!?"

Jiraiya smiles, "He had a run in with some women a little while back, that's where this issue came to be..."

Jiraiya tears up at his student's success with women. "All the women saw this issue and stared chasing after Naruto. The boy makes me proud, not only have I raise two Hokage, but two playboy's!!"

"Now all I wonder is that, how come I don't get any women? I taught him all I know and I didn't get anyone!"

He then turns back to Kakashi, "Yondaime, and Rokudaime... like father, like son I guess, couldn't get anything with Yondaime around either... but one thing still surprise me with the Rokudaime, Yondaime couldn't get the ramen chick and Naruto manages to get her and even Tsunade, not even his father could of done that one"

Kakashi frowns, "Apparently he can get women to come from other countries too..."

"I heard, that Temari chick, and that one that tried to poison me when I first took Naruto training!"

"What a world!" Kakashi says out loud.

They both sweat drop when they see Orochimaru, Sasuke, and Kabuto trying to sneak into Naruto's home dressed as women then smile when they hear a Rasengan go off, then the three flying objects known as Oro, Sasu, and Kabu

Naruto goes and grabs a drink of water, but suddenly is pulled to the counter top of his kitchen. He would have been drooling, but he was dehydrated, that was just too much licking.

One day hundreds of women crying run from Naruto's home, it was Jiraiya stand there naked. Naruto Rasengan his ass back to kingdom come.

Tenten walks out happy, a diamond ring on her left engagement. She walks over to Kakashi and smiles, "I'm going to be Rokudaime's wife!! That means I get exclusive rights!!"

Naruto looks at Tenten in shock. "I didn't give you that ring!" Suddenly all the women scream "Marry Me Naruto!!"

Naruto suddenly jumps and turns to Tenten, "Then again maybe I did..."

Tenten smirks, "I thought so..."

"Hmm but I think I'll keep them in another room. For... special... purposes..."

Tenten smiles, "Do I get to use them too..." She gives Naruto a puppy eyes, causing Naruto to break down.

"Sure," he says sweat dropping, "but first... I need a doctor..." Then he collapses, Tsunade comes up and examines him along with Shizune, and Sakura. "We're Doctors!! Umm, come back in an hour or so."

Tenten growls, "I get to be there got it!!"

The three girls jump back in surprise at Tenten's sudden viciousness.

"Sure sure..." Tsunade and Sakura says.

"Fine, but I get the first suck, I mean ... I don't know what I mean!" Says Shizune.

Then you see a cat girl run by smiling, "My job is done!" She then leaps across roof tops, content with the mission she accomplished.

But as soon as she was over the village, a Kage Bunshin takes her by the arms and pulls her back into the village. She was surprised since it was a Naruto's Kage Bunshin, but smiled as he said "You are not leaving my room damn it!"

Some Time Later

BAAAAMM BABOOOM PWEEEEESHHH BOOOM!!! KABOOM!!!BAAAM! WEEEEEUIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOBOOSH!! BOOM!!

Tsunade frowns, "A little over kill don't you think."

Orochimaru walks in, "I thought it was pretty."

Sasuke walks in, "At least he didn't do that to me."

Naruto frowns, "Maybe I should have... at least Orofag would be hurt a little."

"well maybe not a little, more like a lot! I think he's gayer then you Sasuke boy

Orochimaru frowns, "I resent that. I love Tsunade!" Runs over to Tsunade trying to kiss her.

Tsunade punches him and shouts, "YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE GAY!!!"

Orochimaru whimpers a bit, "But I love you.... More then this little boy here!"

Tsunade frowns, "I love Naruto..."

Naruto twitches, "I love Tenten, Sakura, Temari, Ino, Hinata, Kurenai, Anko, and apparently younger Tsunade, even Shizune. Oops I forgot to mention Ayame, I love her too! She makes my ramen!"

Orochimaru sighs, "I thought you were evil..."

I am, but doesn't mean that I cant love!"

Naruto cuts off Oro's testicles and penis, "Evil enough?"

"HA! To bad I didn't have a penis!"

Naruto grins, "Tsunade cut it off, didn't she?"

"Uhh no, Kabuto bit it off!"

Tsunade shouts, "HA! I knew you were gay!!! Always trying to hit on Jiraiya!! and that little boy down the lane!!"

"Moi" Sasuke points to himself.

Naruto leans over and whispers in Sasuke's ear, "uh.... he got to you already... She means back when they were young..."

"Ohhh! Then goes and drags Orochimaru off to the nearest closet!" Naruto leans into Tsu-chan's ear and licks it "Now where were we?" Tsunade shudders with excitement. But then stops as, Sakura and Ino suddenly run in, "We can't love you boy's, we're lesbians!"

Naruto shrugs it off, "no surprise."

Tenten runs in with only a towel on, "Tsunade-sama, you said that you and Naruto needed me!!"

"Yea, go sit under my desk while I get these two out of here!" said the boy with the blonde hair.

Ayame runs in holding a bowl of ramen, and wearing nothing, "You requested for me Hokage-sama." She looks at Tsunade smiling, "You said Naruto needed me as well."

Then Hinata runs in. "I was requested to be here."

Kurenai and Anko run in, "us too."

"Now who am I missing?" Naruto talks to himself.

Shizune walks in.

"Ahh, now, whoever are lesbian please leave!" Everyone just looks at Ino and Sakura. They're too busy to even notice.

"Someone get rid of them before I blast them to the next life!"

Asuma walks in and picks up the two girls, then Temari walks in. "I was summoned to be here."

"Yo bro!" someone called out from the window. There was the Kage Bunshin carrying the cat girl in arms. Who were both red as a cherry"

Tsunade smiled, "So you found her Naruto."

Not really, I just placed a Kage Bunshin outside of the village! I expected her to leave!"

Then Hanabi walks in, Tsunade shakes her head. "I'm sorry Hanabi, your too young to be here." She pouts, "but I wanted to play with Naruto!!"

Everyone looks at Naruto evilly. "I didn't do anything!! Anything yet that is!"

The door slams shut, leaving a very sad Kakashi with out a view.

Jiraiya on the other hand was having the time of his life. "This will be my best selling book ever!!. Gosh I love my students! err... student!"

The real Haku suddenly appears next to Jiraiya, "I heard Naruto killed my brother Haku."

"Well it was more that small fat dude! Naruto just beat him up!"

"Oh" the boy said before he disappeared.

Then Shikamaru appears with popcorn, followed by Neji, then Lee, then Gai, and Ebisu.

They all shouted, "did the show start yet?"

Jiraiya grinned, "just started."

"Aye down in front!" screams Kakashi from behind them.

Suddenly Tsunami appeared behind Kakashi.

Kakashi doesn't even turn around to ask "Who are you!?"

About an hours later, every one in the Hokage's office is asleep, except Naruto who is still full of energy.

"Aw man, now what I am going to do!?" But then he remembers Rin, one of the ANBU!

But he also remembered, Rin died though. Aw man that's right.... Damn it!!"

"Hey there was always those horny sailor scouts, and wait didn't Kiba have a sister? Sigh, I am losing it!"

Naruto grinned, "Kiba's sister.... suddenly he remembered that one sound-nin who had just become a Leaf.

"I think her name was Kin! But I shouldn't just user her like that!" Naruto thought before he looked down, "Then again... maybe I can."

Suddenly she saw the girl he was thinking about walk right into the room. "Damn it, Hokage-sama will kill me for being... late..." Looking around she seemed to be turned on quite a bit, then she saw Naruto! Who was sitting in his chair, looking out the window

"Your that Naruto kid right?"

"Naruto kid my ass, I am the new Rokudaime"

Tsunade suddenly gets up, "Rokudaime my ass!! You won't be Rokudaime for a few years!!"

"Aye, Tsu-chan, you still must be dreaming, but here's a question for you. Are you ready for round two?"

Tsunade suddenly faints, leaving behind a very surprised Kin and disappointed Naruto. "Well you mind taking over her position then?

Kin grinned, slowly stripping, "I'll do more than that!"

"Sigh, well, let's hope so, All of them only lasted 50 minutes!"

"WHAT!?"

"Yea everyone came in about 5 mines 10 people around 45. But I'm still ready to go and have some fun, how about you?" Naruto smiles and jumps Kin.

End of this one.


	3. The Power of Ramen!

**This is the beginning of our fun little rambling. Because of a certain review, I need to let everyone of you know. Each chapter is a different story. Each story is made by different authors usually. They are usually authors that OAD knows, or either Azurathe knows. And if you ever want to work with us, in our fun little ramblings, let either one of us know. Now enjoy!**

**_This chapter was made by four authors. OneAznDragon, Azurathe, Kitsune-Kyuubi, Pheox. _**

It was a calm, sunny day in the small country of Wave. The newly appointed Rokudaime decided to visit a few friends from his past. During his younger years as a Leaf Genin he had gone on a mission with his cell to escort a bridge builder back to his home.

Rokudaime smiled as he remembered the good times. Those memories soon faded into darkness as he remembered the betrayal of one Uchiha Sasuke.

He seriously hated that boy. With his high and mighty attitude Naruto could not believe how many girls chased after him, loved him, and even make a fan club for him. But what did he do? Ignore it all, Seriously, what kind of person would ignore a fan club?

But that wasn't all that the Rokudaime hated. It was the fact that his closest friend had tried to kill him for power. A power that was tainted by evil.

Rokudaime sighed as he marched forward. He arrived at a nice little house be the seashore. With a bright smile and high hopes, Rokudaime knocked on the door. Awaiting the family that he and his friends had helped so long ago.

Not long after he knocked a young lady with long jet-black hair opened the door. "Hi Tsunami." The Rokudaime said, his blue with twinkling with joy.

"Hi!?" the woman said all nervously. "Who are you?

Rokudaime flashed a sparkling grin and responded, "Uzumaki Naruto!"

"Hmm, that name seriously sounds very familiar." The woman said as she seem to be thinking very hard about that name.

The Rokudaime laughed nervously. "I was one of the Genin to help Tazuya-san to build the bridge."

Tsunami jumped back, "you mean that your that little blonde haired boy who helped Inari!!"

Rokudaime chuckled, "sure am, but... I'm not so little any more."

"I can see that..." Tsunami said having to look up.

"May I come in? or would I have to sleep out here on the bridge tonight?"

"Don't be silly, of course you'll sleep outside"

Naruto stood there wide eyed. He hadn't expected that sort of response.

"haha, I'm just joking Naruto-kun. Of course you can stay here tonight. Since we don't have many rooms, you can take my bed."

Naruto nodded, scratching the back of his head a little nervously. "It's okay Tsunami-san, I can sleep on the floor. I don't mind, in fact I was getting sick of all the luxury back home anyways."

"Well Inari has gone shopping for food supplies while Tazuya has gone on another bridge building. He won't be home until tonight. So would you mind if I keep you company until they get home?" Tsunami simply ask.

Naruto noticed that the woman's cheeks were slightly red, but being oblivious to the emotions of people around him Naruto nodded. "Sure, that would be nice."

Leading him into the kitchen, Tsunami wanted to know what he has done ever since he has left her family. "So Naruto, what have you done ever since you left us? A lot of amazing things I'd bet!"

"Actually, yeah. Long story though... really long story. To make things simple let's just say that I made it to my goal, I'm the new Hokage of Konohagakure."

Scooting closer towards Naruto, Tsunami was become red as a tomato. "So how many years has it been since you have grown up Naruto?"

"Well... I'm actually going on Twenty Two next week.. so I would say it's been about ten years since I've last been here."

"Yea, you proved your worth when you made Inari become more coruages. I haven't even that the pleasure to give my thanks yet, did I Naruto?"

Naruto smiled, "There was no need for thanks, I just did what I had to."

Giving a sigh while getting up, "Naruto, are you always this dense?"

"Huh!?" Naruto glanced at Tsunami a little awkwardly, "what do you mean Tsunami-san?"

"Naruto, are you sure you are your father's son? Because of all the rumors I heard, he was one of the manliest of all men."

"My father? What does he have to do with any of this?"

"Never mind Naruto. Please excuse me while I go get started on dinner."

"Uh... sure..."

Naruto decided to head into their small library, hoping to find something good to read while Tsunami got started on dinner.

That's when he heard the familiar voice of Inari ringing out, "Oye mom! I'm home!!"

Naruto slowly came out of the library to see how much Inari has grown. And he was very surprised. That boy was nearly as tall as him. From the distance he could even see the outline of Inari's muscle. Slowly coming out, Naruto called out to him. "Aye Inari, you surely have grown. Haven't you" Naruto said with a large smirk.

Inari turned to Naruto and growled, "What!! Who are you!? What are you doing in my house!!?"

Inari decided to stop asking questions, and also decided to try and attack. Bad idea on his part.

Naruto quickly grasped Inari by the wrist, disabling the poor boy. With a frown on his face Naruto asked, "Oye, I know it's been almost ten years but am I really that easy to forget?"

Naruto looked in the mirror hanging on the nearest door where they were at. He simply could not understand why they have forgotten him. "I don't see anything different. All I see is one hell of a handsome boy... Man...!"

Inari stared up at Naruto. The Leaf ninja decided to move aside his long bangs that were covering his cheeks. Inari gasped when he saw... whisker marks. "Naruto!!

"Hey tell me, what did I change for you to forget me? I do not see anything wrong? I still got my bright yellow hair, blue eyes, and whiskers. Sure, my muscles has tighten, and my shirt are rather small on me, but still."

Inari quickly punched Naruto in the shoulder as he gotten up. "You said you would visit us! You haven't been here for what? Ten years!!"

"Hey I am visiting now aren't I? I never did say I would be visiting any time soon. You try and live my life damn it!"

Inari sighed, "I guess you're right..."

"So how you been Inari? Good I hope!"

Inari cheered, "yeah!! Life has been great ever since Gatou was killed."

"Wasn't he that fat little bald man? The one that was killed by that other one that called himself the demon... What was his name again?"

From behind the two, Tsunami said the name, "Zanzuba!"

Naruto sighed, "whatever, that's in the past now."

"Please excuse me while I go finish making dinner." Tsunami stated as she seems a bit pissed off.

Naruto frowned, "did I do something wrong?" He turned to Inari who was staring at his mother, a tear in his eyes.

"No seriously, what I do wrong?"

Inari shook his head.

Naruto frowned, "Don't know huh?"

"Please excuse me for a bit then." Naruto said as he decided to take a step out into the wild for some fresh air.

Stepping outside, while leaning on the balcony, Naruto could have sworn he saw pink, yellow, and even purple hair. But it could have been his imagtion and the moon playing tricks on him.

He turned to the sea, and there were another set of colors. This time dark yellow, brown, golden yellow, and black.

"What In the world?" Naruto screamed out loud.

That's when Tsunami and Inari ran outside.

"What is going on Naruto. Why are you screaming? Who is attacking you?" Inari screamed at him.

Tsunami latched onto Naruto, rubbing him just a little too closely for the Hokage's comfort. "What's wrong Naruto-kun," she purred.

"Mom what are you doing to him!? He's turning redder then a cherry!"

Naruto tried to control his inner instincts, he didn't want to get on Tsunami or Inari's bad side... but being stuck between Tsunami's breast was just too much for even Naruto to take.

So what did Naruto do, he fainted.

Naruto awoke early the next morning only to hear a soothing melody floating on the morning winds.

Naruto would have fainted again because of the first thing he saw in the morning. A woman that went by the name of Tsunami was sleeping beside him, and by the looks of it, he hoped that she still had on all of her clothes. "Please father, god who ever is up there. Let Tsunami have on all of her clothes!" Naruto whispered

When he glanced under the blanket he felt blood seep from his nose. Silently he whispered, "damn you god... Why do you have to be so cruel!? especially to me damn it." Naruto whispered again.

He suddenly felt someone tugging on his left. He turned to find, "Temari!!"

He noticed she didn't have any clothes on either.

"Now that's just plain dirty. Why am I fucking around like that?"

There was a sudden sigh of relief when Naruto realized that he still had his clothes on.

Suddenly Naruto heard chuckling. He turned to Temari who was blushing, and smiling at the same time. "Morning Naruto-kun... I hope you're feeling better."

"Yea I will, after someone decides to tell me what exactly is going on. For example, why do you and Inari's MOTHER have no clothes on?"

Temari looked down and instantly turned five shades of red. Kissing Naruto's nose Temari giggled, "you naughty boy."

Naruto somehow quickly crawled backwards to the side of the wall. While stuttering "T..T.. Temari!"

Temari frowned, "you don't remember do you?"

"I remember fainting if that's what your asking." Naruto stated.

Temari sighed, "I had no idea you could be so romantic Naruto. You kept whispering my name, and when I came close to you... you grabbed me and wouldn't let me go." Temari blushed remembering everything that had happened. "Tsunami brought you and me into this room and we had a little talk. You were awake the whole time."

"Tsunami said she understood why you didn't notice her advancements, it was because you were already in love with someone."

"Really? I don't remember falling in love with anyone!" Naruto stated as it was the easiest thing in the world.

But when he saw Temari beginning to cry something inside of him snapped. Naruto frowned, "I thought you girls were already in love with other guys. You with Shikamaru, Sakura with Sasuke, Tsunami's past husband, Hinata with Kiba, Tenten with Neji, which leaves me with being Hokage. I don't get much time to go have fun you know. I don't even remember being out with a girl for the past 5 years!"

Temari suddenly shouted, "I never liked Shikamaru!"

"It sure seems like it."

"Really?" Temari asked.

"Really Really!" Naruto replied.

Temari cooed, "well I can prove how much I don't love Shikamaru, Naruto-kun..."

"Wait!" Naruto screamed.

"Huh!?"

"I don't know what to do! I am very inexperienced! hell Gai got more experienced then I do!"

Temari smiled, "really, you didn't seem that inexperienced last night."

"What's that supposed to mean!?"

Temari slowly crept across the ground, moving like a cat stalking her prey. "We had a lot of fun last night Naruto-kun."

Temari creeping up on Naruto

Naruto wondering what the hell happened the night before

Naruto was thinking so hard you can hear the engine running at full speed in his brain.

Temari grinned, watching Naruto squirm. The entire time he was shouting, "wait!! I want to know what was so fun last night!!!"

Temari grinned sadistically. It was always fun watching the blond squirm. "Oh Naru-kun. Don't tell me you forgot already..."

"I told you already, I was kind of unconscious and didn't we already have this conversation..." Naruto stopped for a bit, then shouted, "yeah we did! You said we had some fun after Tsunami brought you and me into this room!!!"

Naruto paused. "What did we do that was fun?

Temari smiled brightly before pouncing Naruto. "Oh Naruto-kun!! I love you."

Naruto sighed, "This I know. Now stop avoiding the question!!"

Tsunade and the girls were snickering as they heard Naruto scream "AHHH!! NO WAIT!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING??"

Ino frowned, "What could be going on in there that would cause Naruto-kun to scream?"

"NARUTO-KUN!! GIVE ME A NICE BIG WET KISS!!!" They heard Temari scream.

Tsunade laughed "I believe our Hokage is be surrounded by a horny Temari"

Sakura growled, "argh!!!"

When everyone jumped inside just to make sure on what they thought was going on. What they saw actually surprised them. There stood Naruto, completely naked! And two very wide eyed women. Tsunami and Temari looked like they were simply drooling too. It was a complete Kodak moment!

Naruto sighed, "this is not exactly what I wanted my vacation to turn into." There was a part of his head saying, 'but I don't really mind..'

That was the part that made him take off his clothes too. But Naruto quickly told that part to Shut UP. Too bad it didn't help what so ever

Naruto clenched his fist before shouting, "alright everyone out of the room!! I want someone that's sane to tell me what the hell happened last night!!!"

All the girls began to leave the room, wondering where they went wrong. That was until Temari shut and locked the door.

There was a loud chorus of pounding as Naruto stared at the door. "I said I wanted someone sane!!! Not in love with me!!

"Finally." Naruto sighed. As the noise calmed down "Peace and quiet." He raised his head and saw the naked Tsunami still on the bed.

"Oh flying piece of shit!" As much as Naruto wanted to toss her out too, he couldn't, since it was her house!

Tsunami stared at Naruto longingly, "come here Naruto-kun... I can tell you everything that happened last night then you can go play with Temari again."

"That's it I give up!" Naruto said as he decided to jump into bed with her... Naked!

Tsunami smiled, "About time Naruto-kun, I mean sharing you with Temari was interesting but having you all to myself will be more fun."

Naruto jumped up grinned, "aha!! I know what happened now!!" He quickly got dressed and walked out of the room, followed closely by a possessive Temari. He turned to the blonde haired sand nin and sighed. "Can I have some time to myself Temari...chan?"

"NO!" she screamed at him as she jumped on to him, clinging to his back.

Naruto wouldn't give up though, he just kept walking. Out the door and into the forest.

Naruto was already annoyed. Now he knew why Sasuke never liked his fan club. They were extremely annoying!

The entire way Temari was shouting, "I love you Naruto-kun!"

Naruto decided enough was enough. He quickly henged himself into Rock lee and did his Nice guy pose, in a Speedo! Naruto thought if that wasn't going to get her disgusted, nothing will!

Temari frowned, smacking Naruto with her fan. "Stop doing things like that. DO you want to scare the children every day!!"

"Chi...Children!?" Naruto almost fainted again, but not before screaming, "YES, I'M DOING SO THAT I WONT GET CHILDREN!"

That's when Temari broke down. "Your... so cold hearted Naruto!!"

"I did say that I don't have time for women and if I did, i wouldn't want someone who Shikamaru loves!"

Naruto frowned, "First things first. Let me explain this to you Temari. I came out here for a vacation from my duties. Second thing, I don't have time for love. Third thing is, VACATION IS OVER!!!"

"Not for me it isn't" Temari grinned

Naruto sighed, "Plus you know, you girls just show up saying you love me... really isn't the way to win me over."

Just because I grew up with out anyone to love me, you can go saying you love me, because it will only make me rip you to shreds, just how Gaara was before I kicked his ass!

Temari sighed, "Shikamaru loves Ino you numbskull... and just because I say I love you now doesn't mean I don't mean it!!"

Naruto growled, "well, doesn't mean I want love!!!"

"BUT I LOVE YOU!!!" Temari whined

"Go love him! besides if i really think about it, i already have someone i am totally in love with!"

"Me?"

"Huh!? No!!" Which caused Naruto to laugh so hard!"

"I think I'm in love with the Ramen Girl." He said a little dreamily.

"AND NOT ME??? RAMEN GIRL!?"

"But what do I know? it's probably the ramen that I love!"

Temari suddenly fell over. Naruto smirked and began off towards home singing, "oh Ramen... oh Ramen... how I love the Ramen Girl..."

"I think I should pay her a little visit!" Naruto said as he started his long, long trip back to his home.

It was then every girl came out and handed Tsunade her money. "See I told you he was in love with her and not everyone of you! Now pay up damn it! Never bet against a master gambler!" Tsunade screamed in triumph! But not before whispering, "Thank you Naruto, you just made me richer!"

Naruto, oblivious to this all, skipped home happily singing his song about the Ramen and the Ramen Girl.

**_If you would like to work with us, please let us know. _**


	4. Time for a Vacation!

**This is the beginning of our fun little rambling. Because of a certain review, I need to let everyone of you know. Each chapter is a different story. Each story is made by different authors usually. They are usually authors that OAD knows, or either Azurathe knows. And if you ever want to work with us, in our fun little ramblings, let either one of us know. Now enjoy!**

**Done with Twiggy, Azurathe and One Azn Dragon.**

It was a beautiful morning. Birds were singing, bee's were flying, and love was in the air. Yet Naruto was stuck inside his tower signing papers. "oh what a world!" Naruto mumbled out loud.

Suddenly Kakashi burst into the room shouting, "Hokage-sama, there has been a string of murders lately. There is evidence pointing to Uchiha Sasuke as the murderer."

"Sasuke? Did I kill the little bitch five years ago!?"

"No Hokage-sama... it seems you killed Orochimaru..."

"Oh boy, here we go again. Look just because Sasuke grew out his short hair and was gay, doesn't mean it was Orochimaru!"!

Kakashi coughed a bit, "there was a note left for you. It says that the Dobe will be mine forever." Kakashi handed Naruto a little piece of paper.

Naruto smiled gleefully, "Ha ha ha luckily Konohamaru is the new town Dobe. Give him to Sasuke!" ordered Naruto.

Kakashi sighed, "Hokage-sama?"

"oh and ask her to do a henge of me first......that should him busy for a while"

Kakashi nodded, "and on the second order of business. It seems your wife has gone into labor today."

"which one?"

"The only one you have."

"yea... that's what I mean... my only one..."

Kakashi ".............oooookkk"

"No seriously which one? Ayame, Temari, Tenten, Shizune, Hinata? which one?

"How? she's the lesbian!"

"Seems she married you while you were sleeping" Answered Kakashi

Naruto sighed, "I know I'm not the father."

"And how do you know this Hokage-sama?

"easy.. nine months ago today I was busy!" Naruto stated.

"With who sir?"

"I believe I was on vacation with Temari and Tenten. All I know is that I had lots of fun!" Naruto said smirking. "Which reminds me, I need another vacation."

"You just returned from one yesterday with Tsunade, Shizune, Anko ,Kurenai and Ayame" Kakashi stated.

"I know, I still need another one!" Naruto replied.

"I don't think that the council will like it if the Hokage takes too many vacations, wait when did you become the Hokage Naruto!!!"

"I don't know, I think it was the time I became legal and Tsunade dragged me into a room."

"Hmm I see. Any way Hokage-sama there seems to be an influx of cat like children in town claiming you to be their father" Said Kakashi

"More cat kids... damn that fox! If I ever see him in hell, I'll kill him again!

"Should we call animal control?"

"Give him to Sasuke as usual! If that's really him that is!"

"but they are your kids.....no one other than flower bitch deserves that fate"

Kakashi, when did you ever use such language! and even around me!

"Ah heh heh.......sorry Hokage-sama i kind of lost my self there just thinking about her"

"why did she ever do to you!?

"She caused me my books after she reported me to Tsunade-sama about being late"

"Not really!? I think that was me!

"Oh in that case its ok. Since your Jiraiya-sama's adopted son i can get free replacement books"

"nope!

"WHY WHY WHY !!!!!"

"Cause that's what causes you to be late

"Uahhh starts crying"

"you want to be demoted?"

Soberes up "Ahem No no no Hokage-sama....well that's the agenda for today, What are your plans now"

"Easy, go have a vacation with my wives!"

Kakashi became speechless "................................."

"Naruto-kun!!!" yelled all of Naruto's wives with a perverted smile while busting onto his office

"Now be gone!" Naruto commands before smiling at his wives!"

In a flurry of action after Kakashi left all their clothes started flying and Konoha never caught a wink of sleep that night

**_Ends this one_**


End file.
